Stormcutter
Stormcutters are known for their large size and two pairs of wings. They have owl mannerisms and a second set of wings under their main ones that can splay and become an 'X-wing'. Stormcutter dragons walk on this second set of wings and their hind legs. The wings can also come close together so they can be like one main pair. They have a very muscular and sturdy build. Their face has two long spines that branch off their nose and to the side and they have a "smashed" face, kind of like an owl, you could also call them brachycephalic. They have a three-finned tail. They also have many spines down their back that make them look intimidating with a large "crown" on their head that makes them look even more menacing. Behavior They are intelligent, proud, and confident but can be sweet and friendly. They can also be aggressive. They are also quite curious. They can move their heads like owls can. Abilities Thanks to the unique body structures and heavy build, Stormcutter is indeed a very sharp, formidable hunter and fighter. As their 'X-wing' beats up and down in sync and are probably used for extremely tight turns and maneuvers and for fighting foes. This body structure allows them to demonstrate accurate flight techniques such as navigating through narrow and complicated spaces, or hovering and even rest in midair. Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. When they even walk they use their lower wings as forelegs while holding their upper wings against their sides. They have the unique ability to rotate their heads about 180 degrees. By doing so, there is no way to hide from a Stormcutter. See also Fire Types. Stromcutters can shoot a sustained torus of fire which creates a tornado-shaped fire. They also have fore-talons on their wings that are hooked and can be used to pick dragon trap locks or destroy an entire war machine. Their sharp talons are helpful to climb on mountains even upside down as shown by Cloudjumper to be like bats.Their strength was shown by Cloudjumper, in the deleted scene, he was able to rip apart one of Drago's war machines. Trivia * Being able to hover in midair like the Gronckle, it is a helicopter or hummingbird-like dragon. * Having four wings allows for exceptional maneuverability. Because of its four wings, the Stormcutter has the fastest dive of any dragon, along with the Night Fury. * In The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2, it is revealed that Stormcutters have iridescent scales like a fish. * The Stormcutter's fire looks like a flaming tornado. * The Stormcutter's face is similar to an owl, and it can also twist their heads 180 degrees like an owl. * Only one Stormcutter is seen throughout the entire course of the movie; Valka's dragon, Cloudjumper. * Cloudjumper accidentally cut a one year old Hiccup with his talon, giving Hiccup a small scar on his chin. * Stormcutters don't seem to have a wingspan that is wider than its length. Gallery Cloudjumper.jpg|Cloudjumper, a well known Stormcutter dragons_cloud_gallery_01.jpg|Valka standing on Cloudjumper dragons_cloud_gallery_02.jpg dragons_cloud_gallery_03.jpg dragons_cloud_gallery_04.jpg|Family reunion with Hiccup and Toothless (note the difference in size) OK6StrbNxvM.jpg SA90hcow pM.jpg 912mib1lWcL._SL1500_.jpg 0c9Pqulb400.jpg Xp.png Cloudjumper..png -lKMYrJtfiI.jpg Dg.png Caq_5Fiv4is.jpg Dsg.png Tumblr_n7ahjmSNqv1twg21io1_1280.jpg Tumblr inline n3u20nVbvd1swnpyw.gif 5100337900606da21bccd6e303aee365.gif NgEWnmW3ypg.jpg RBXGIY9Kq-A.jpg A15etsqRJhw.jpg wild stormcutter.png|Stormcutter in Rise of Berk's Book of Dragons titan stormcutter.png|Titan Stormcutter in Rise of Berk titan stormcutter 2.png|Titan Stormcutter in Rise of Berk Stormcutter-news.jpg|The Stormcutter in School of Dragons Battle_Stormcutter_-_FB.png|Battle Stormcutter Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Sharp class Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:School of Dragons